Empty
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: A-a-aku? Pengganggumu? Apa selama ini aku menjadi pengganggumu, hyung? Siwon-Kyuhyun-Changmin - Wonkyu - Changkyu
1. Chapter 1

_It's over, my love.._

_Where are you?_

_Now, we are just a memory_

**( Empty by Winner )**

**Empty**

**Main Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

**Others : **

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Donghae

Kyuhyun melepas kedua sepatu kets putihnya lalu meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu tepat di belakang pintu apartemen mewah miliknya dan Siwon. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Changmin sedang menonton televisi sembari memakan popcorn dengan nikmat. Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Changmin yang memang sama sekali tak menyadari kepulangannya lalu mengangetkan Changmin hingga pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu menyemburkan semua isi popcorn yang berada dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun terbahak, ia memang sering menjahili Changmin seperti itu. Lalu Changmin? Ia sama sekali tak melakukan aksi protes.

"Jorok!" Kyuhyun mencibir dan mengelap kemeja berlengan panjangnya dengan tisu akibat semburan popcorn gratis dari Changmin.

"Rasakan!" Changmin tertawa renyah.

"Huh.. aku lelah sekali, Chwang" Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanan Changmin, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Changmin. Changmin tersenyum simpul, merasakan aliran darahnya yang mengalir cepat dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai Kyuhyun hingga ia kebal akan kesakitan yang Kyuhyun berikan secara non verbal padanya? Bagaimana ia bisa menahan gejolak api cemburu yang membakar hatinya saat Kyuhyun bercumbu dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan demi cinta masa kecilnya ?

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah pukul sebelas, Chwang" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku menunggumu" jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, sahabat sekaligus calon adik iparnya itu memang selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan hangat dan special.

"Jadwal konserku semakin dekat, aku bisa pulang pagi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, jadi kau tak usah menungguku lagi" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Changmin. Terasa hangat dan nyaman, hingga balasan pelukan Changmin mengundang kantuknya datang, ia tersenyum saat membayangkan jika saat ini bukan Changmin yang memeluknya tetapi kekasihnya. Ia merindukan saat-saat tidur berdua dengan calon pendamping hidupnya, tapi ia harus paham bahwa pekerjaannya dan Siwon sangatlah menyita waktu kebersamaannya. Kyuhyun mengerti dan tak menyesali apa yang telah ia dapat saat ini.

"Tidurlah Kyu, Siwon hyung tak akan pulang malam ini, biarkan mimpi indah menyelimuti tidur nyenyakmu" Changmin mengelus tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne" Kyuhyun menyahut dengan suara serak tanda kesadarannya mulai menghilang, Kyuhyun menutup mata dengan sempurna diiringi lullaby indah yang dilantunkan Changmin untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

Changmin terkikik geli ketika melihat kepanikan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Anak itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk memasak sup jamur dan beberapa potong ayam goreng untuk Siwon yang akan pulang ke apartemen pagi ini. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memasak sarapan pagi untuk Siwon, karena hari ini ia mendapat jadwal latihan di studio pukul satu siang, jadi ia menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk Siwon. Tapi, ketika ia sedang menggoreng ayam, Ryeowook, sunbae yang menjadi _guest star_ di acara konser perdananya meneleponnya hingga Kyuhyun lupa bahwa ia sedang menggoreng dua potong ayam. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak ceroboh meninggalkan masakannya hanya untuk mendapatkan sinyal bagus di balkon apartemennya.

"Changmiiiiin! Kenapa kau tidak membantuku sih? Kau tidak lihat ayamku sampai gosong begini?"

"Aku sedang mandi, mana aku tau kau sedang masak" Changmin masih tetap terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang mondar-mandir mengatasi kekacauan yang ia buat di dapur.

Dan perdebatan kecil yang tidak penting itupun terus berlanjut hingga Changmin harus menggantikan Kyuhyun menyiapkan menu sarapan, karena tangan kiri Kyuhyun terkena cipratan minyak panas.

"Mana tanganmu?" Changmin menyodorkan tube berisi gel untuk mengobati tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih meniup-niup permukaan kulitnya yang terasa panas. Dengan cepat Changmin mengoleskan gel secara perlahan tanpa ingin membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Gomawoyo, Chwang" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menampakkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya. Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun gemas.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh" Kyuhyun mengangguk bak anak yang sedang dinasihati ibunya.

"Ehem"

Suara dehem-an tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinga Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan melihat Siwon yang tengah berdiri menatap keduanya dengan jas hitam yang tersampir di bahu, tatanan rambut yang sudah tak ber-style "Choi Siwon" dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang sudah terbuka, benar-benar jauh dari kata "keren" untuk ukuran seorang General Accounting Manager di perusahaan otomotif milik kakeknya.

"Hyung sudah pulang.. aku dan Changmin sudah menyiapkan sarapan, hyung pasti belum makan" Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri Siwon, ia seakan lupa dengan rasa panas dan perih pada tangannya yang melepuh.

Siwon menatapnya datar. Melihat Changmin berduaan dengan Kyuhyun seperti tadi sudah cukup meyakinkan hatinya bahwa adik kandungnya sendiri menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup lama ia berpikir tentang kedekatan keduanya, namun sering ia abaikan karena ia tau bahwa Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Tetapi semakin lama ia semakin melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan Changmin untuk Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang...

"Hyung ayo makan, atau kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu? Biar kusiapkan air hangat" Kyuhyun menarik pelan lengan Siwon, membuat lelaki berparas tampan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak usah, Kyu. Aku bisa menyiapkan sendiri, kita bertemu di meja makan dua puluh lima menit lagi, okay?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian membiarkan Siwon membersihkan tubuhnya.

_Kyu? Bukan baby?_

.

.

.

"Hanya dua hal yang membuatmu kacau seperti ini. Kyuhyun dan pekerjaan analisismu, jadi untuk hari ini yang mana?" Donghae meletakkan secangkir espresso di meja kerja Siwon lalu melepas jas putih gadingnya dan menyampirkannya di sofa begitu saja. Typical Donghae.

"Kyuhyun, siapa lagi" Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengar Siwon menjawabnya dengan suara lesu.

"Aku pikir aku ingin pindah apartemen bersama Kyuhyun"

Donghae mendongak, menatap lurus wajah Siwon, yah..agak terkejut mendengar Siwon berkata seperti itu. "Dan meninggalkan Changmin di apartemen luasmu itu sendiri?"

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku selalu berpikiran bahwa Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun.. ah tidak..tidak, tapi mencintai Kyuhyun"

Donghae terkejut untuk yang kedua kali, bukan karena Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun tapi karena Siwon mengetahuinya sendiri. Donghae sudah lama mendengar kabar dari Ryeowook –sepupu dari mendiang ayahnya dan juga sunbae Kyuhyun di agensi tempat mereka bekerja- bahwa si jangkung berbibir sexy itu mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak hanya ahli menganalisis angka, tapi juga sudah pandai menganalisis orang yah" ujar Donghae dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

Siwon tertawa, Donghae memang bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi baik "Mungkin aku perlu membicarakan ini lagi dengan Kyuhyun"

"Kau mau tau apa pendapatku, Siwon?"

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya di dada, raut wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari beberapa menit lalu.

"Kyuhyun tak akan mau dan tak akan bisa meninggalkan Changmin, sebelum adikmu itu mendapatkan pacar..paling tidak teman berbagi, seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan tak akan bisa jika Changmin pergi sejengkal saja dari langkahnya"

"Tapi Kyuhyun akan menjadi pendampingku nanti, Donghae-ya.. mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka aku akan membawa keluar Kyuhyun dari apartemen itu sebelum Changmin bertindak yang macam-macam pada Kyuhyun"

"Dia adikmu, Siwon.. Changmin tak seburuk itu, kalau dia memang berniat merebut Kyuhyun darimu, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?" lanjut Donghae.

"Kau posesif, Siwon..Kyuhyun hampir bunuh diri dulu karena sikapmu yang seperti ini, meletakkan kepentinganmu di atas segalanya, memenjarakan Kyuhyun dalam keterbatasan, Kyuhyun sesak ia tak bisa bernafas karena kau terlalu mengekangnya. jika itu terulang lagi, aku akan membunuhmu Choi Siwon" lanjut Donghae.

"Tapi Changmin..."

"Kau benar-benar mementingkan kepentinganmu sendiri, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan menolak tawaranmu mentah-mentah" Donghae menjawab lagi.

"Ah.. Rapat Direksi setengah jam lagi, cepat tanda tangani berkas ini, Sir, aku mau sarapan di cafe bawah dulu, telepon sekretarisku jika sudah selesai, okay?" Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya dan dengan cepat ia melesat, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_im more and more afraid because im not like myself before_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan Siwon, ia melenguh pelan. Ini sudah malam kelima Siwon menetap sementara di Busan karena alasan ia dan teamnya harus mengatur beberapa project yang sedang dirintis. Kyuhyun mengerti keadaan Siwon dan pekerjaannya, tapi jika ia sedang merasa lelah seperti ini, ia sangat butuh Siwon berada di sampingnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Siwon hyung"

Baru saja ia berniat mematikan lampu kamar dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur, ponselnya bergetar, satu panggilan yang membuat senyum manisnya merekah. Siwon menelepon dirinya.

"Hyung.."

"Kyuhyun-ah.. aku pikir kau sudah tidur" sapaan manis Siwon terdengar indah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru saja akan tidur, tapi kau meneleponku. Hyung sudah makan?" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur masih dengan senyum bahagianya yang terkembang.

"Sudah, baru saja kembali dari restauran dengan tim yang lain"

"Apa Changmin sudah tidur?" Siwon melanjutkan bicaranya, sesekali terdengar suara menguap Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia tak tega menelepon Kyuhyun malam-malam, tapi sungguh ia tak bisa tenang jika tak menghubunginya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka dari itu ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengiriminya pesan atau email sebanyak yang ia mau hanya untuk memberi kabar 'aku sedang bersama Ryeowook hyung, aku sedang bersama PD-nim, aku sedang bersama kru televisi, dan atau atau yang lain' .

"Dia sudah tidur ketika aku pulang, hyung. Kau ini kenapa sih tiap kali selalu bertanya padaku apa changmin sudah tidur, kenapa tidak meneleponnya saja" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, pasalnya Siwon selalu menanyakan hal yang sama dan ia tak lupa selalu bilang 'kunci pintu kamarmu selagi aku tak ada'

Oh Tuhan...bahkan Kyuhyun selalu merutuki sikap kekasihnya sekarang, terlalu posesif dan hal itu menjadikan Kyuhyun merasa asing dengan Siwon.

"Hhhh.. syukurlah.. baiklah, kau tidurlah sekarang, jangan lupa..."

"Mengunci pintu kamar selagi aku tak ada" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon dan menirukan suara kekasihnya dan membuat Siwon terkikik kecil.

"Hanya ingin kau aman, baby"

"Memangnya aku ini buronan polisi? Hyung sudahlah jangan berpikir terlalu berlebihan seperti itu, aku bisa jaga diri, lagipula ada Changmin di sini"

"Karena ada Changminlah yang membuatku selalu was-was"

"Memangnya Changmin kenapa? Dia adikmu, dan dia sahabatku..lantas?"

"Kyuhyun, kau memang tak mengerti..Sudahlah aku lelah, kita selalu saja memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting.. sudah malam, kau tidurlah"

"Bagaimana aku akan mengerti kalau kau tak pernah mau menjelaskan?"

"Aku mengantuk, Kyu..aku tak ingin berdebat tengah malam. Malam, Kyu"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa asing"

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus sepihak.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kasar ponselnya di atas nakas, hatinya sungguh kesal, sebisa mungkin ia menahan airmata yang akan keluar. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang membuatnya terasa sulit, seperti berada dalam sangkar. Siwon kembali membatasi ruang geraknya, dan Kyuhyun benci itu.

_I don't regret it, im just a bit sad._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Anni

Present

**Empty ( Chapter 2)**

"Kau diundang oleh Bang Sajangnim hari ini untuk membicarakan mengenai rekamanku, Chwang"

"Ne, Bang Sajangnim kemarin sore sudah meneleponku.. jadi, aku diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh perusahaanmu tentang lirik yang kubuat untukmu?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengoleskan selai coklat di atas roti tawar miliknya, ia tahu bahwa Changmin akan dengan sangat percaya diri membanggakan potensinya sebagai komposer di depan Kyuhyun "aku malas menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"Ya! Kau seharusnya bangga mempunyai komposer keren sepertiku"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli

"Oh please, Chwang.. hanya satu lagu di albumku"

"Satu lagu, tapi itu lagu ciptaanku yang paling aku suka karena..." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ah, hurry up! Habiskan sarapanmu, Aku akan mandi lalu pergi ke perusahaan bersamamu" Changmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuju kamar mandi, merutuki kebodohannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat kelakuan Changmin yang aneh pagi ini.

ooo

"Dia benar-benar tidak menghubungiku, donghae-ya" Siwon melempar ponselnya ke sofa, lalu duduk dengan wajah lelahnya. Kyuhyun membuatnya gila.

"Kau saja yang menghubunginya" ucap Donghae dengan _enteng. _

"Aku dan adik kesayanganmu itu bertengkar lagi semalam"

"Karena Changmin?" Siwon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Dan pertengkaran kami sungguh tak jelas, aku yang terlalu cemburu dan yeaah...aku terlalu mencemaskan hal-hal yang tidak penting"

"Aku mengerti kau hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun melepasmu lagi, mengertilah Siwon, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki beberapa masalah yang pernah membuatnya harus bolak-balik mendatangi psikiater, dan menegak butiran obat penenang.. jangan membuatnya tertekan dengan kau yang memenjarakannya lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kalian bisa saling percaya, dan kau... jangan terlalu posesif" Donghae menepuk bahu kiri sahabatnya.

"Aku mau ke mini bar dekat sini, kau mau menemaniku mencari 'teman malam' ? yah sekedar untuk bersenang-senang" Donghae menggoda Siwon yang masih menikmati kegalauannya.

"Tsk.. sana kau pergi sendiri atau ajak yang lain, aku butuh tidur" jawab Siwon.

"Ckck.. duniamu memang hanya ada Kyuhyun. Baiklah, aku akan kembali sejam sebelum meeting kedua sore ini.. bye"

Siwon merespon hanya dengan gelengan kepala "Anak itu benar-benar".

Siwon menghela nafasnya, apa yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. Ia patut dipersalahkan atas kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu karena memutuskan untuk berpisah darinya. Siwon yang posesif, Siwon yang pencemburu, Siwon yang tidak pernah bisa melihat Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan orang lain, Siwon yang suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika ia tengah cemburu karena Kyuhyun melakukan _skinship _dengan orang lain, dan Siwon yang akan memberikan semua yang ia punya hanya untuk membahagikan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun benci ketika Siwon hanya melampiaskan amarahnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa seperti orang jahat yang dengan mudah menyakiti kekasihnya. Kyuhyun benci ketika ia harus melihat Siwon terluka karena dirinya.

"Ah, manajer Kang.. apa Kyuhyun sedang ada jadwal sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menelepon ponselnya, karena ponselnya tidak aktif"

"_Hai Siwon-sshi, Kyuhyun sedang rekaman bersama adikmu di dalam.. ponselnya tertinggal di dalam mobil. Apa ada pesan untuknya? Nanti aku sampaikan" _UjarManajer Kang.

Siwon hampir saja melempar Iphone 6 nya, kalau saja ia tak cepat-cepat menahan emosinya "Tidak perlu, Manajer Kang, katakan saja pada Kyuhyun kalau aku meneleponnya tadi, terima kasih"

Dan Siwon berhasil melempar vas bunga yang berada di sebelahnya.

ooo

_i tell myself it's not true but i feel the spoiler_

_should i watch till the end? Or should i leave now?_

_What if there is a twist?_

_I can't let you go_

Entah sudah berapa lama Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyanyikan lagu ciptannya, berulang kali ia tersenyum tatkala ia lihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menghafal lirik lagunya. Ada perasaan hangat menjalar dalam tubuhnya, ia begitu bahagia ketika Ryeowook memberinya kabar bahwa ia diterima bekerja sebagai komposer di perusahaan Kyuhyun bernaung. Dan suatu hadiah terindah untuknya adalah ketika lagu ciptaannya berhasil dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun. Lagu yang berisi kisah cintanya tentang Kyuhyun, lagu yang berisi tentang perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun. Andai saja dulu ia berani memulai kisah dengan Kyuhyun, maka ia tak akan begitu menderita sekarang.

"Chwang" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin. Lelaki tinggi itu sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah selesai?" Changmin kikuk. Ia tak memperhatikan rekaman ini dengan benar. Ia hanya memperhatikan sosok pria yang ia cintai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Ne.. melamun saja kau ini! Masih sore, kau jangan berpikiran kotor!" ejek Kyuhyun.

Tak ada balasan dari Changmin, lelaki itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan memasang wajah semanis mungkin untuk mengajaknya pergi malam ini.

"Kyu, apa kau ingin minum malam ini denganku? Untuk merayakan keberhasilanku menggarap satu lagu untukmu" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun lalu diremasnya perlahan, ia merajuk.

"Kau traktir?"

Changmin mengangguk senang "tentu!" dan Kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakan Changmin dengan riang.

_You... i can't see you, i can't hear you.._

_But i'm okay_

_Endless pain, tears shed again_

_But, if you are happy, if you can smile.._

_Only you.. as much as my tears, i hope you are happy._

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Changmin, lalu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dari luar ruangan rekaman.

"Manajer Kang, ada apa?"

"Siwon-sshi meneleponmu tadi, aku bilang kau sedang rekaman.. hmm..mungkin ia ingin kau kembali menghubunginya" ucap manajer Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun yang memang tertinggal di dalam mobil. Manajer Kang telah banyak membantunya selama ini, manajer yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang itu, manajer yang selalu berada di belakang Kyuhyun jika anak itu tengah terbelit suatu masalah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sungguh ia begitu bahagia mendengar Siwon menghubunginya, mengingat ia dan Siwon tengah berseteru kemarin malam, dan tak ada kontak apapun hingga siang tadi. Ia berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Siwon akan berada dalam masa sulit kembali.

"Aku akan menghubungi Siwon hyung dulu, Chwang.. tunggu aku di dalam mobil saja dengan Manajer Kang" Kyuhyun menepuk lengan Changmin yang masih berdiri terpaku di hadapannya, tak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar merasa cemburu.

"Apa Siwon hyung sungguh berarti untukmu, Kyu?" Changmin berucap lirih, namun masih terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tak jadi men-dial nomor Siwon, ia menatap Changmin yang juga menatapnya serius.

"Aku bertanya padamu"

"N-ne.. dia benar-benar berharga untukku, Chwang, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku tunggu kau di mobil" Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Drrtt..drrttt..

Kyuhyun mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Changmin, ia kembali tersenyum ketika melihat papan layar ponselnya menampilkan nama sang kekasih.

"Halo, Siwon hyung... aku merindukanmu!"

ooo

Kyuhyun tengah memainkan games di laptopnya sambil menunggu Changmin menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Ya! Kau lama sekali hanya mengunyah nasi sebanyak itu" protes Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa bosan.

"Kau pikir aku drakula yang punya taring jadi mudah dan cepat mengoyak makanan ini, huh?" Changmin berkata sambil mengunyah, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Perlu aku bantu?" Kyuhyun menggoda Changmin, mendekatkan mulutnya ke sumpit yang tengah Changmin pegang.

"Ti-ti-tidak perlu! Kau duduk saja di sana! Jangan menggangguku!" ucap Changmin terbata, jangan salahkan Changmin yang dengan mudahnya tergoda oleh sosok Kyuhyun, hanya dengan bertatap muka seperti tadi saja membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan ingin sekali ia memakan Kyuhyun detik itu juga.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Changmin sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan-memakannya..hmm..memakan menu makan malamnya tentu saja. Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menuju mobil. Kyuhyun pasrah, ia hanya mengikuti Changmin pergi. Entahlah Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menolak jika Changmin meminta sesuatu darinya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasuki bar yang biasa mereka datangi, Changmin sudah memesan ruangan spesial untuk _wine party _nya.

"Kau menyewa semua ini?" Kyuhyun menyenggol siku lengan Changmin sambil memandangi ruangan dengan nuansa klasik namun romantis. Changmin tersenyum simpel lalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia.

"Lima botol? Bahkan dua botol saja kau sudah mabuk, Chwang" Kyuhyun mengejek, namun Changmin kembali tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah lebih hebat darimu, Kyu" Kyuhyun tertawa. Ah ya, Changmin memang teman minum yang sebanding dengannya.

Malam kian larut, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya di dalam bar dengan candaan dan berbagai obrolan-obrolan ringan lainnya. Changmin senang melihat tawa Kyuhyun tengah telah kembali.

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kita akan menjadi kakak dan adik ipar, Chwang" Kyuhyun memainkan gelas wine di tangannya sambil tersenyum. Changmin menghentikan tawanya, memusatkan pikirannya kembali pada pernyataan Kyuhyun beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mata Changmin berair, ia sudah setengah mabuk sekarang, tapi jujur saja, ia masih bisa memfokuskan dirinya terhadap Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengharapkanku menjadi adik iparmu, Kyu?" Changmin menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Menatap dalam manik hitam Changmin yang sudah berair.

"tentu saja! Aku dan kakakmu akan menikah setelah konser tunggalku selesai"

"Aku berharap kau menolakku menjadi adik iparmu" Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Changmin.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu"

"hhhh... Kyuhyun kau sungguh menyiksaku"

"Chwang...kau mabuk..sudahlah kita pulang"

"Ya, aku mabuk karenamu"

"Chwang, jangan bercanda.. ayo pulang, aku yang akan menyetir"

"Kau memang tak pernah mengerti, Kyuhyun-ah.." Changmin mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tak pernah bercerita padaku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Tak bisakah kau cukup mengerti?"

"Changmin..."

**TBC**

aaaaa maaf baru update *bowing* ditelantarkan selama 3 bulan hehehe..sedang sibuk merampungkan skripsi dan alhamdulillah sudah wisuda, jadi baru back to wrtie ff lagi.. terima kasih untuk yang suka whatsapp, mention dan bbm minta update hehehe.. ini chapter 2 sudah update yah ^^mohon maaf kalau agak kurang menarik T_T, the next chapter mau naikin 1 level konfliknya deh LOL~ see you at next chapter *kiss*

**_Still I Miss Yo__u_**, dalam pengetikan.. mohon sabar yah hahaha.. *efek banyak utang FF*

*note : kalau ada yang di-italic & berbentuk paragraf itu translate dari lirik lagu yah :)

sincerely..

-AnniCho-


End file.
